


Sleepwalking

by Taes_Brown_Nip



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taes_Brown_Nip/pseuds/Taes_Brown_Nip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren finds himself in a tight situation with Levi after accidentally sleepwalking the night before. Levi is not pleased, Hange is amused, and Eren is so dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepwalking

**Author's Note:**

> A sleepwalking Eren. I posted this on tumblr a few months ago and decided to post it on here now that I have an account. Follow me on tumblr for more Attack on Titan and ereri stuff http://all-day-ereriday.tumblr.com/  
> Thanks for reading!!

The sun did not wake Levi as it usually did. In fact, the sun hadn’t even risen yet but he felt warmth on his back and hot breath tickling the back of his neck. He immediately sat up in his bed and turned to see a sleeping Eren Jaeger next to him. He didn’t even notice the boy come into the room and Levi was normally a very light sleeper. Levi didn’t dwell long on the fact that the brat looked adorable when he wasn’t hell-bent on killing titans. With a growl he kicked the other boy off the bed. Eren woke up with a yelp when he hit the floor.

Eren sat there and rubbed his head, messing up his hair, while looking around with wide eyes. “Wh-where am I?” he questioned and looked up to see a fuming Levi staring down at him from on top of the bed. Immediately he stood up in his rumpled clothing and placed a fist over his chest. “Corporal Levi, sir! What’s going on?” he asked curiously. 

The Corporal should’ve been livid at the nerve of the teen. Normally, several punches or kicks would’ve been thrown by now but: a. He was still really tired. b. He found it hard to discipline Eren when he seemed just as lost as he was. The brat was way too damn cute in the mornings. 

So instead, he jumped off the bed and stood directly in front of the teen. “Shut up, Jaeger,” Levi said through gritted teeth. Eren knew he was in trouble then because Levi never called him by his last name. Always, ‘Eren’ or ‘brat’. Never, ‘Jaeger’. This was bad. “Want to explain to me why you were sleeping in my bed?” Eren had to look down slightly to stare into Levi’s eyes, but the height difference meant nothing when Levi fixed his steely gaze on him. With the Corporal so near to him, he couldn’t help but feel himself flush.

Eren was confused and flustered. He didn’t know why he was here and it took a minute for his brain to start working again. Last thing he remembered was falling asleep in his cell and then waking up feeling extremely thirsty. He recalled walking through the castle’s moonlit hallways into the kitchen, and stopping in front of Corporal Levi’s room. There was something else he did that couldn’t quite put his finger on. But it probably wasn’t too important if he couldn’t even remember it. “Um, I’m afraid I might’ve been sleepwalking or something. I used to do it all the time as a child. Mikasa will tell you! It was an accident and I’ll try not to let it happen again, Corporal, sir.” He said with a sheepish grin on his face.

The grin didn’t last long since Levi grabbed a fistful of the titan shifter’s shirt and growled in his ear, “Try? It better not happen again if you don’t want my foot up your ass. Now, get out.”

Eren sat up straight once Levi released him and gulped nervously, “Y-yes sir.” And practically ran out of the room before Levi could decide to call him back and give him some type of punishment. On his way back he ran into Hanji in the hallway and had to keep still so he wouldn’t fidget. 

“Oh! Good morning, Eren! You’re not usually up this early, where you headed to in such a hurry?” she inquired but had a knowing smirk on her face which told him way too much. 

Eren was suspicious of the look she was giving him but lied and told her, “I was in the restroom and now I’m just going back downstairs.” he stammered out to her. 

She laughed, “I’m sure you did! Especially after all that water you drank last night. Did you tell Levi ‘Hi’ like I asked?” she winked at the stunned teen and walked off to probably do more experiments, or whatever Hanji did in her free time.

When he got back to his cell in the basement, he fell back onto the sheets with a groan as he suddenly remembered seeing Hanji last night in the kitchen. The crazy lady had tried making conversation with the sleepwalking Eren and when he didn’t respond, she just followed him to wherever he was going. And that “wherever” ended up being the Corporal’s room. Oh, Levi was definitely going to kill him now. 

He buried his face in the pillow as he imagined Levi’s expression when Hanji would undoubtedly interrogate the Corporal. Eren Jaegar was a dead man walking.

Back upstairs, Levi climbed under the covers again. He sighed deeply and hated himself for missing the warmth of the brat no longer next to him.


End file.
